Fallout：新維加斯派系
派系列表 主要勢力 The following factions are the four major players in Fallout: New Vegas. During the course of the game, there will be an option to side with one of them or to go independent, at the expense of relations with the other major factions. * 新加州共和國 * 凱撒軍團 * 羅伯特·豪斯 * 好好先生 (新維加斯獨立) 次要勢力 The following factions can be recruited as allies (of you and the major faction one allies with, if any.) * 大砲幫 * 鋼鐵兄弟會 * 天啟追隨者 * 大汗幫 * 英克雷殘黨 賭城區勢力 In addition to the Brotherhood of Steel and the Great Khans, the following are parties one can choose to destroy or spare if one chooses to do it alone instead of siding with one of the three major factions. All three of these factions run casinos on The Strip. * 權力幫 * 黑手黨 * 白手套協會 其他勢力 * 商隊公司 ** 赤紅貿易 ** 范·葛拉夫家族 ** 軍火販子 ** 開心之旅 * 掠奪者幫派 ** 惡魔幫 ** 豺狼幫 ** 毒蛇幫 ** 毒蠍幫 * 其他 ** 光明兄弟會 ** 烏托比薩共和國 ** 貓王幫 ** 新迦南人 ** 炸藥幫 ** 西區民兵 ** 悲痛部落 ** 死馬部落 ** 白腿部落 . ** 智庫 ** 卷髮部落 Faction hostility This table is a representation of a faction's hostility towards the Courier, and how likely they will be forgiven or not. However, the Courier must also note that the higher their Reputation with the faction, the more likely they will be forgiven (such as holstering one's weapon). Notes * Wearing any faction armor will turn reputation with that faction to neutral. For example, if "Liked" by the NCR but wearing NCR face wrap armor will return reputation with the NCR to "Neutral". It will go back to "Liked" once the armor is removed. * Faction armor may also temporarily (while the disguise is on) erase some faction relationships completely from the PipBoy. For example, wearing BoS power armor will set one's relationship with the BoS to Neutral, relationships with Freeside and the Strip will remain the same, but one cannot see any reference to a relationship with NCR and the Legion. This is not a bug, but just a way to illustrate which factions are unaffected by the faction armor. (Other factions that have been removed may either be hostile or friendly.) * Wearing faction armor is also a good way to accept quests from factions that would normally result in being attacked. For example, if having killed several Great Khans, the whole village will attack on sight if approaching Red Rock Canyon. However, while wearing Great Khan faction armor, one can accept and complete quests, which would eventually get some mixed reputation, and enough to allow safely taking off the faction armor without hostilities from that faction. It is recommended to always wear the faction armor (as much as possible) when advancing the quests to prevent quest failure or certain quest people from turning hostile. (At the same time, if one is entering an area from the opposite faction, be sure to take it off to prevent hostilities.) * The Courier can kill members of a certain faction without consequences if they sneak attack while hidden successfully. See also * Fallout: New Vegas reputations Category:Fallout: New Vegas factions de:Fallout: New Vegas Fraktionen en:Fallout: New Vegas factions es:Organizaciones de Fallout: New Vegas pt:Facções do Fallout: New Vegas ru:Организации Fallout: New Vegas uk:Організації Fallout: New Vegas